Intersections
by goldpiece
Summary: Moments in time when Booth and Brennan could have met or heard about each other.
1. Disneyworld

_AN: So this story idea came to me a while ago, and since I'm at a block on my other work, I thought I would at least try to post something. As stated in the summary, each chapter is a moment in time when Brennan and Booth have a same place same time kind of moment. Think of it as two ships passing in the night. Each of these "meetings" is based off of some tidbit of information that was given by the characters at some point in the series_,_ but they are not necessarily a physical meeting. You'll understand more when I get going with this. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. I don't beg for reviews, but I do appreciate them and am getting concerned that maybe my writing has slipped as my average number of reviews has slipped from twenty three plus per chapter to maybe if I'm lucky.... ten._

_Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this little idea, and I promise that I'll work to get other updates soon. It's just kind of difficult with two little kids and a full time job with odd hours._

_1982_

Matthew Brennan was miserable. His kids were having a blast running from ride to ride in the pouring rain, but he was miserable. He didn't like having his clothes soaked through or water dripping from just about every surface of his body while outside. His wife, Christine was being a trooper and seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as the kids were.

At a squeal from his daughter, Matthew turned to see what was wrong. If he was lucky, it would be something he could use as an excuse to go back to the hotel room where a nice, warm bed and a television waited. Unfortunately he was wrong. Temperance was pointing under the eaves of a building and bouncing excitedly.

"Dad, look it's Mickey Mouse! Can we go get his autograph, please?" Well how could he say no to his little Tempe when she was so excited to see the five foot tall rodent? With a sigh and a forced smile, he nodded.

"Sure honey, let's go meet Mickey." He grabbed her hand and put a hand on his son Russ' shoulder, leading the two excited kids over to the line for Mickey Mouse. Christine put her hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles there. He smiled at her, resigned to spending the rest of the day in the pouring rain.

"Hey dad, after this can we go to Space Mountain?"

"Sure thing Russ," Matthew said, hoping that the line for the coaster was inside so they could get a break from the rain. Maybe, he thought, the Hall of Presidents show would be going and he could get in a fifteen minute nap too. His musings were cut short by the sound of yelling behind them.

"God damn it Jared, I said we were going!" A large man with a sallow looking face had a painful grip on the arm of a child about seven years old.

"But dad, I just wanted to see Mickey." The boy had tears in his eyes and was trying to tug his arm from the man's grip.

"And I said we're going."

"Come on dad, it'll only take a few minutes. We could meet you back at the motel." An older boy of about eleven spoke up, trying to put himself between the younger boy and the man.

"You stay out of this, Seeley. You're in deep shit as it is." Matthew visibly flinched when the other man pushed the eleven year old.

"Matt, honey, stay out of it. His problem doesn't concern us." Christine tried to pull his attention back to their own children, but he was having none of it.

"Christine, how can you say this isn't our business? That man is hurting those kids."

"Yes, I know, but as hard as it is to watch, it's not our place to interfere."

"But if we don't, then who will?" Christine didn't have an answer for him, and just shook her head. How could anyone hurt a child, their own flesh and blood and be okay with it? He couldn't imagine ever leaving his kids or intentionally hurting them. Seeing people do that really set him off.

"Dad, take our picture!" Matthew turned, smiled at his daughter and put the camera up to his eye.

"Say cheese everybody." Just as he snapped the picture, Mickey sneezed, his head flying off and hitting the ground with a clunk. Temperance screamed, backing away from the headless character and tripped over the curb into the street. Her red mouse ears tumbled from her head, rolling away from her.

"My ears!" She scrambled after them, almost running into the eleven year old who'd picked them up. Just as he was about to hand the ears back to her, they were snatched from his hand by his father.

"What the hell's the matter with you boy? First you try to talk back and now you're stealing from little kids? You're a loser Seeley, a no good punk."

"Dad, I didn't..." He stopped when his father's hand met his face. Temperance gasped as the boy's head snapped to the side.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing," Matthew said, stepping between the man and the boy.

"Matthew, just leave it alone," Christine pleaded, pulling a bit on his arm.

"Your son didn't steal anything. He was trying to give it back to my daughter."

"What the hell is your problem? How I punish my son is my business."

"You have no right..."

"Matthew, please." Matthew looked at his wife and sighed. She was right, it was none of his business no matter how much he found the man's behavior distasteful. He snatched the soaked mouse ears from the other man and handed them back to Temperance. Christine gathered her children to head off toward Space Mountain. Matthew turned to follow, but paused first to look the man in the eyes.

"If I see you hit these two boys again while I'm here, I promise you will be sorry." With that, he walked away, the miserable day feeling just a little bit worse.


	2. Pat's King of Cheesesteak

_AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, you're all awesome. My confidence in my writing ability has been somewhat restored with that nice showing, and I hope that it will continue throughout this series of moments. Normally I like to have at the very least 1000 words a chapter, but these moments for the most part are going to be kinda short. With that, I hope you enjoy this next moment and let me know what you liked about it at the end with a wonderful review._

1989

"So I heard Karen got you out of your clothes last night," Joey laughed as his friend, Seeley shook his head in denial.

"Yeah and where did you hear that?"

"Pat told me."

"Well I wouldn't believe anything you hear from him."

"And I might have heard something from her twin sister." Seeley snorted and shook his head again.

"Karen's just sore I was with her sister last week is all. She'll get over it soon enough."

"Not until she tells everyone about what happened first." Joey socked his friend on the arm, both of them laughing as they reached their favorite place to eat, Pat's King of Cheesesteak. Joey groaned when he saw the line ahead of them. Pat's was always busy, but it was school trip season and a group of middle schoolers was in front of them. "Great, this is gonna take forever."

"Aw hell, I'm gonna be late for practice," Seeley groused and cupped the back of his neck, rubbing it. He looked over the line in front of him and watched the group of eighth graders laughing and talking. A couple of girls stood a bit separate from the others, but they were still laughing a bit. One of the girls pointed in his direction; the other turned to look at him. Seeley grinned and waved at the two girls. They looked away, giggling.

"You're terrible, you know that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm irresistible," Seeley grinned. "Hold my spot, okay?" With a slap to his friend's back, Seeley left to talk to the two girls. They turned to look at him again, blushing and slightly panic stricken when they saw that he was headed for them.

"So, either of you girls ever been to Pat's before?"

"No," the little blonde said to him as he sent her a smile.

"Well you picked the best cheesesteak place in Philly. You ever order one of these?" The two girls shook their heads. "You gotta know what you want when you get to the window so you can get your order faster. Now, you want onions on your cheesesteak then you order it with...you don't want onions and you ask for a cheesesteak without. Extra wiz'll get you more cheese on it. You order that way and you'll sound like a Philly native."

"So you live here?" The quieter one of the pair, a brunette with pretty blue eyes asked him. He nodded and gave her a quick grin.

"Yeah, lived here the past seven years. I'm Seeley by the way." He stuck out his hand, the blonde girl shaking it first.

"I'm Sarah and she's Tempe." Seeley's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What, Tempe as in the city in Arizona?" The two girls laughed and shook their heads.

"No, Tempe is short for Temperance," Tempe said with a smile.

"Well, all things in moderation I guess," Seeley said, getting a snorting laugh from her. Sarah just looked confused as her friend continued to laugh.

"I don't get it."

"Don't worry about it," Seeley replied, glancing up as a woman approached. She glanced at the girls and then looked at Seeley.

"Tempe, who is this?"

"Oh mom, this is Seeley. He's actually from Philly." The way that Temperance said 'Philly' made Seeley smirk just a little. Coming from her, it sounded funny as though she should never use nicknames for people or things.

"Well Seeley," Christine Brennan said as she looked at the young man, "I'm sure that my daughter and her friend are very appreciative of your attention, but I think it's time that they let you return to whatever you were doing before."

"Oh, of course," he said before turning to look at Temperance and Sarah again. "You ladies enjoy the rest of your trip, okay?" They giggled and nodded again as he gave a small wave, and headed back to his buddy, Joey.

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Joey shook his head, looking at his buddy. "You have heard the phrase 'jail bait' before, haven't you?"

"Relax, I wasn't flirting or anything. Besides," he smiled, "now I have a fanclub." Seeley glanced up as Temperance, her mother, and friend Sarah reached the front of the line. Temperance looked back at him and smiled as she stepped up to order.

"I'll have a cheesesteak with and extra wiz." A grin spread over Seeley's face at the look of accomplishment on hers. Good girl, he thought as she got her order and walked away.


	3. Basketball

_AN: Okay, this chapter has been done a bit differently than the last two, but it still has the element of both in the same place at the same time. I'm curious though. I have several chapters planned out for this fiction, but I'm wondering if there are any specific moments that you would like to see them both at. This is a challenge because you have to think about what we know of these two characters. Think about what Brennan has done in her past, and what we know about Booth. I'm open to suggestions of places and times you'd like to see them intersect. Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

1990

"Oh come on ref, what are you blind? That pass was illegal!" Temperance looked up from her book to the television as her brother, Russ yelled at the screen. She would just never understand sports. It seemed that anything involving a stick or a ball turned perfectly nice guys into total Neanderthals. She would give the basketball players on the screen one thing though, they certainly were hot, just like the lacrosse player at her school, Andy Pfleuger. She smiled a little as she thought of the good looking high school student. The only person who knew that she had a crush on him was her mother.

"I'll tell you what Russ," Matthew Brennan said as he joined his son on the couch, "that number ninety eight is giving our team a run for the money."

"Eh, he's okay."

"Okay? That kid's got the best three point record in college basketball, and he's just a freshman. He keeps playing like this and he'll make it all the way to the pros." Temperance glanced at the screen again to take a look at the player that her father and brother were talking about. Number ninety eight, Booth was certainly athletic looking, but there was something else about him that held her interest.

"Dad, he looks familiar," she said, "Do you know where he's from?"

"I'm not sure honey, but he's probably from somewhere in Pennsylvania."

"Tempe dear, can you help me set the table please," Christine Brennan asked as she peeked her head out of the kitchen. Temperance nodded and set her book down as she left to help out her mother.

"Mom, I heard from my homeroom teacher, Mr. Heck that the school is planning a trip to Europe next year. Do you think I could go?" Christine frowned as she handed her daughter a stack of plates and some silverware.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of you being away from us, and you'd be on another continent..."

"But who knows when I'll have the chance to do this again. They only do the trip every other year, and by that time I'll have graduated. Please?"

"What's going on, Matthew asked as he got up off of the couch for a beer. He looked from his daughter to his wife as he waited for an answer.

"Tempe wants to go to Europe next year with the school." Temperance watched as a long look passed between her parents. She frowned, wondering what the look meant. If there was one thing that she knew she'd never been good at, it was reading expressions, although from the looks of her parents, she wouldn't be getting good news.

"I know that it can be dangerous to travel on your own, but I won't be. I'll be with other students and chaperones as well. Please can I go dad?"

"Well," Matthew said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can talk to Trevor Heck and see if they need anymore chaperones. If they do, then you can go, but you aren't going on the trip unless I can be there too."

It wasn't a no, so Temperance smiled and bounced up and down a little as she set the table for dinner. She intended to do something great with her life, and traveling was on her agenda, but this would be such a great opportunity. She was pulled from her musings as her brother let out a surprised expletive.

"Dad, you need to see this," Russ said as he leaned in closer to the television. Temperance looked at the screen just as number ninety eight landed a three pointer. As his feet touched the ground, a player from the opposing team shoved him, sending him down onto the ground. There was a bit of a loud popping sound and the player, Booth was writhing on the floor of the court.

"Oh ouch, I think he dislocated his shoulder." Matthew shook his head as he continued to watch the screen. "I hope something like that won't end his career. He's way too good to have that happen to him."

"I dunno dad, I think it's gonna put him out the rest of the season."

"That's too bad. That kid had a lot of potential." Matthew turned from the television and slipped past his wife and into the kitchen for his beer. Temperance watched just a little bit longer as the coach and some medics rushed out onto the court to tend to the injured player. If he was as good as her father said he was, then it would be a shame if this injury ended his chances to play sports. As the game went to commercial, she returned her attention to her task of setting the table. She wondered briefly what his life would be like if he didn't play anymore. Had he even thought about what he wanted to do with his life if he couldn't play professionally? What if he was there on a sports scholarship? Would he be able to still attend school, or would his chances at college end with that injury. When I go to college, she thought as she finished up the table, I'll be there on a full academic scholarship, and nothing is going to keep me from graduating. Sitting down for dinner, she hoped the same thing for number ninety eight.


	4. Guatemala

_AN: Okay, so this chapter has split point of view. Originally I wanted each chapter to be from a single point of view and to alternate between Booth and Brennan, but this one has both. I wanted to get the idea out there, so there it is. I hope you like it because there's not a whole heck of a lot of dialogue. Also, please excuse my Spanish. I don't speak the language and had to use a text translator for what I wanted said, so if it's horrible just realize that I know English and French and that's about it. Please let me know what you think and as always, reviews are love._

1995

Master Sergeant Seeley Joseph Booth lay motionless on the mountainside, his rifle trained down onto the clearing below. He could feel his heart beat in his chest against the ground below him, ignoring everything else around him. He was here on a mission, and he had to wait as long as it took to eliminate his target.

Usually he worked in the desert. He'd been to the Middle East, Somalia, and generally places without a lot of vegetation, but this mission was a bit different. There was no need for the Army Rangers to be in Guatemala. There was no war; they weren't there for a peace keeping mission. No, this time he was sent to take out the leader of a band of guerrillas. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, except there were civilians in the way. Those civilians were the precise reason that he'd been sent in the first place. A group of scientists from Northwestern University were on a dig in the Guatemalan jungle to identify human remains, but they'd managed to piss off the wrong people. Now he was there to do a little clean up work and make sure that the scientist got out of the jungle in one piece.

He concentrated his scope on his target, his finger resting over the trigger of the rifle just waiting for the perfect opportunity to fire. It seemed as though the man just knew that someone was out to get him though because he was hiding behind one of the students on the dig. The girl was in his sight, and he took just a moment to look at her as he waited for his target to move. She wore a haughty expression that did little to hide the fear she was feeling. Her auburn hair was pulled up into a pony tail and bobbed every time she moved her head. What struck Seeley the most however, was her blue eyes. There was a fire burning there and it made him want to smile, almost. That girl wouldn't give up no matter the circumstances, he was sure of that.

His examination of the hostage over, Seeley returned his attention to his target, still hiding behind the girl. The man was getting a bit reckless, waving his gun in the air and shouting who knows what in Spanish. It was enough to make the scientists below flinch. The guerrilla leader stepped just to the left of the girl, and Seeley decided to take the chance. This was a shot that he couldn't miss if he wanted those scientists to live.

Listening and feeling his heartbeat, he slowed down his breathing and pulled the trigger just as he felt the down beat in his chest. It was a moment before he saw his target fall to the ground, his head almost non-existent from the damage of the bullet. The girl he'd been hiding behind let out a shriek and dropped to the ground, covering her head with her hands. Seeley wondered briefly if she knew just how close she'd been to that bullet, but didn't take much time to ponder it. His job was done, and now the rest of his team would go in to extract the scientists.

XxXxX

"Professor Stires, what do we do?" Temperance Brennan stood next to her anthropology professor, fear radiating off of her body as she eyed the guerrillas surrounding them. She'd come down on this dig for experience in her chosen field of forensic anthropology, but was unaware of the unstable political situation in the area. She knew that they were here to identify the remains of murdered peasants, but to be surrounded by men who most likely had killed the people they were identifying was unnerving to say the least. She was scared out of her mind and just wanted this nightmare to be over with so that she could return to school and the safety of the United States.

"We tell the truth; we do not flinch." Michael Stires glanced at his student, his hands forming fists as the man leading the group stepped behind her. The bastard had been showing way too much interest in the pretty girl and he was worried that the guerrilla had alternative plans for her. She was being a trooper though if the haughty expression on her face was any indication.

"But what if the truth gets us killed," she asked, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw as the man behind her reached out to touch her hair.

"All the more reason for the truth to be known. _Consigue tu maldito manos de encima._" Stires glared at the man behind his student, but flinched as a gun was waved in his face.

"_¡Cállate! El siguiente en hablar muere._" The man moved just out from behind Temperance to get a better aim on her teacher. Just as he was about to take aim, he crumpled to the ground, most of his head blown off from a high caliber bullet. Temperance screamed and dropped to the ground, covering her head in case there was more gun fire.

For just one moment, the other soldiers were stunned and staring at their dead leader. In the next moment, men emerged from the surrounding jungle, rifles in hand and closing in on the group. Michael crouched down next to his student just as all hell broke loose. He pulled her closer to him as she began to sob and closed his eyes, praying they'd make it out alive.


	5. Pool Hall

_AN: Okay, here's a challenge to all of my readers, and I totally expect responses. I want you to tell me what's so significant about the remains in the storage room, and bonus points to anyone who can tell me where Carter Prescott came from originally. One hint is that it wasn't from the show. Let me know what you think at the end._

1998

"Welcome to the Jeffersonian, Ms. Brennan," Dr. Daniel Goodman greeted the young intern, reaching out to shake her hand. She smiled at the museum administrator and began to follow him to the medico-legal lab of the Jeffersonian. "I must say that I was somewhat skeptical to bring in such a young intern, but after the glowing reference that your professor gave you, I could hardly say no."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here Dr. Goodman," Temperance said when they reached the lab. She looked around in awe of the high-tech equipment that was used for the analysis of the various finds that the museum staff was asked to examine. Soon she would be using some of the equipment herself. A wave of excitement swept over her at the opportunity she'd been presented.

"Dr. Shea is currently giving a lecture at American University and will be here later. Until then I'll be putting you to work in remains storage. We've had several sets of remains sent in for identification and they need processing. You'll be working with another intern, Carter Prescott and he'll be able to walk you through the procedures to process the remains."

Temperance paused just inside of the remains storage room, her jaw dropping in shock. While she worked with human remains at Waco, and in Guatemala, that was nothing compared to the number and organization here at the Jeffersonian.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?" Temperance glances at the young man who spoke. He held out his hand to her and when she shook it, he grinned at her. "I'm Carter. You must be the lovely and talented Temperance Brennan."

"I am Temperance. It's nice to meet you."

"Carter, I trust that you can show the ropes to our newest intern," Dr. Goodman said just before leaving the storage area. Temperance frowned and glanced back at Carter.

"I wasn't aware that we'd be working with ropes." Carter began to laugh until he realized that she wasn't joining in the fun.

"Oh, you were serious? He just meant that I would show you around, teach you what you need to know."

"Well why didn't he just say that?"

"You're really not one for colloquialisms are you?" Carter led her over to a cold storage are and opened one of the doors. "This is where we keep the fleshy bodies, you know, the soakers and crispy critters." He shut the door and led her further into the room. "This is where we keep the skeletal remains that are brought in."

"Okay, but how do we catalogue them?"

"We assign them a number based on the day and order received and catalogue what came with the remains. The fleshies get priority for identification and then the skeletal remains. Like this one here," Carter said as he put his hand on a box of remains, "Jane Doe 1-29-09-98, found in a cemetery in Salsbury, Pennsylvania. Who knows when she'll get identified."

"I was under the impression that I would be working with ancient remains, not these more recent bodies."

"Well, you do what you're assigned, but that's part of the reason that these remains can be here for years before they get identified. Now come on, grab a box and we'll get started."

"How long have you been an intern here?"

"This will be my third year. I just finished my dissertation and will defend it next month."

"I'm about to start on my doctoral studies."

"Well, you've come to the right place. Dr. Shea is an excellent mentor." Carter set down his box and opened it to lay out the remains on an examination table. "So, how long have you been in town?"

"I just flew in yesterday."

"Then I'm going to take it upon myself to show you around. What do you say we go out after work today?"

"I don't know. I still need to start my apartment search..."

"Which you won't be able to do until tomorrow. Come on Temperance, I promise that I'll show you a good time." Carter smiled at her, a look that he knew could grab a girl's attention and keep it on him. Temperance arched one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What exactly does a good time imply?"

"It means whatever you want it to mean. So, are you up to going out with me tonight?" He kept eye contact with her as she thought about his proposition.

"Okay, I'm amenable to going out with you this evening."

"Great! I promise you'll have a great time." He winked at her and turned back to the remains. "Alrighty, let's get started."

XxXxX

"So Temperance, have you ever played pool before?" Carter led Temperance into the bar, the smoky atmosphere creating a bit of a seedy vibe.

"No, I can't say that I've ever participated in the activity." Carter put his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the way that her body tensed up slightly. He steered her over toward a pool table before letting go of her.

"Wait here. I'm going to check out a table for us." With that, Carter disappeared into the pool hall. Temperance took the time alone to observe the patrons around her. There were a lot of people in there, but only one really drew her attention. He had broad shoulders and dark hair. His features were quite symetrical and she could feel herself responding to him. He glanced over at her once and winked just before lining up his shot and knocking the eight ball into the corner pocket. His opponent handed him some cash which he pocketed before heading in her direction.

"So, I don't think I've ever seen you in here before."

"You would be correct. This is the first time I've ever been here. I assume that you're here quite often?" The man smiled at her, his eyes crinkling a little at the corners.

"I come here every now and then." Temperance cocked her head to the side and looked at the very attractive man.

"Are you what they call a pool fish?"

"I think you mean pool shark, and no I'm not. I just like to play a friendly game every now and then. Have you ever played?" At the shake of her head, the man handed her a cue. "Well then, let me teach you."

"Oh, I'm here with someone."

"If he's willing to leave someone as beautiful as you are alone, then he deserves to have someone move in on you."

"I accept that logic." She smiled at him, her heart fluttering a bit at the sexy grin on his face. "I assume that you must have some impressive math skills in order to play as well as you do."

"What I've found is that you could be a math genius and suck at this game. I don't care what crap you know about angles and all of that, the skill comes in the playing."

"Okay, so show me what's so skillful about this game." The man smiled at her and set up the balls. Once he was done, he motioned Temperance to come to his side.

"You ready to learn?" When she nodded, the man placed the cue ball onto the table. "I'm Booth, by the way."

"Booth? I assume that's your surname? In that case, I'm Brennan." Booth smiled at her, his eyes crinkling again and Temperance could feel her heart fluttering just a little bit. Though she'd still yet to experience sex, she was feeling as though this man could probably show her a good time in bed.

"Well Brennan, the first thing that you need to do is line up your shot." He gently manipulated her body until she was bent over and holding the cue properly. He stood just behind her, his hands on hers and their bodies brushing up against the other. Temperance turned her head, her breath coming in short bursts when she realized exactly how close together they were. Their faces were mere centimeters away, and for a moment, she was lost in the deep brown of his eyes.

"And, what do I do next," she asked, unable to break eye contact with him. He motioned toward the table a bit with a movement of his head and pulled the cue back, his hands sliding up and down her arms.

"Once you have your shot lined up, you want to hit the cue ball so that it breaks up the triangle formation. Your goal is to get the balls into the pockets. Whichever design either stripes or solids goes in first or the most, then that is what you're playing. Why don't you give it a shot?"

Temperance pulled her gaze off of Booth for a moment and really looked at the shot. She brought the cue forward, hitting the white ball with a bit too much force. The ball flew forward, ricochetted off of the others and flew through the air before hitting Carter in the crotch as he approached the table. Brennan gasped in horror as her date dropped to the floor in pain. Booth on the other hand was doubled over from laughing.

Temperance rushed to Carter's side to see if he was okay, and decided that it was probably a good idea that she not play pool ever again. She glanced back once at Booth, who'd gotten his laughter under control and found him to be watching her. Yes, it was a good idea to not play again so she wouldn't be tempted by something so incredible. With one last wink in her direction, Booth backed away from the table and disappeared into the club. For one moment Brennan thought about going after him, but the moment passed and her rationality took over. She was here with Carter after all, and returned her attention to him to make sure that he was okay.


End file.
